


Under Lock and Key

by janeisapornaddict



Category: Original Work
Genre: Chastity Device, Complete, F/F, Futanari, Light Masochism, Light Sadism, Muscles, Size Difference, Teasing, bimbo, shortstack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:46:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25783096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/janeisapornaddict/pseuds/janeisapornaddict
Summary: Stacy's boring week watching her dad's locksmith kiosk gets a lot more interesting when she encounters Nina, a girl with a big problem trapped in a little cage...
Comments: 1
Kudos: 78





	Under Lock and Key

**Author's Note:**

> Nina is one of those OCs that i totally need to do more with, honestly i'm completely open to suggestions if anyone would like to see her again!

# Under Lock and Key

Stacy looked up from her magazine. There she was again! That woman, in the brown, knee length raincoat, looking shifty as anything, walking back and forth in front of the kiosk! Stacy sighed, and went back to reading. She hadn’t been particularly enthused about having to watch the stall, but her elderly father was in the hospital, and adamant that the Smith family business be kept alive in his absence. So, Stacy had found her petite frame sat under a large, gaudy sign that read “LockSmith’s”, superimposed onto a large key shape, doing nothing for seven whole days as the general hubbub of the mall passed her by.

The only interesting thing that had appeared in the week or so she’d been stuck there was that woman. For the past two days, she would keep walking back and forth, past the kiosk, throwing her the odd look and panicking whenever they made eye contact. Stacy’s initial interest had quickly waned into a general sense of irritation towards her. What was she doing? She could always go up and ask, but, on the other hand… well, her seat was comfy, and her magazine was interesting, so she decided she’d let the mysterious pacer take the initiative. She’d either nut up, or go somewhere else. No need for Stacy to interfere.

As she thought this, she realised it had gotten suddenly darker. She squinted at her magazine for a second, before she heard someone clear their throat.

“Ahem… uh… this is LockSmith’s, isn’t it?” came a voice, one that would have been rich and husky if it wasn’t tinged with a hint of anxiety and desperation.

Stacy looked up to give a snarky retort, and found that she got about as far as opening her mouth and then stopped dead. It was pacing girl. And she was fucking huge. Stacy had always just assumed that she’d been stood really far away from the stall, but up close, it became clear that, not only was the woman well over 6’ tall, she was also built like a brick shithouse. She was a stark contrast to Stacy who, at just over 5’ short, and with a curvy frame you could bounce pennies off, felt more than a little intimidated… well, she was pretty sure she was intimidated. Intimidated was the one that made your thighs clench together, right?

She realised she was gaping. And staring. And not replying.

“Um, yes, miss, what can we do for… you?” Stacy trailed off as she looked at the woman’s face for the first time. At first glance, she looked calm, but when Stacy looked closer, she could see the beads of sweat on her forehead, the clamped jaw, the slight shaking… something was very wrong.  
The woman looked around nervously and then leaned in close, so that Stacy could see that her eyes were slightly bloodshot, dark circles beneath them.

“Please, I need to go into the back!”

“Huh?”

“I have to g-get this thing-”

“Ooookay, miss…?”

“Nina, now please-”

Stacy held up her hand. No matter how gorgeous this woman was, she wasn’t gonna be pushed around.

“Miss Nina, we conduct our business in the shop area just over here,” she gestured behind the counter, at the neat row of chairs and the machines around them.

“If you’d care to explain what it is you need- hey! Stop that!” Stacy exclaimed as Nina let out a half growl, half moan, and sped around the counter towards the door at the back of the stall, which led to the little office her dad used. Stacy attempted to hold her back, and found herself feeling rather like a barnacle stuck to the side of a Spanish Galleon.

She was dragged through the door and into the confines of the office, where she turned, and slammed the door, attempting to re-establish a little authority.

“Now listen here, you-”

Nina never found out what Stacy was about to accuse her of being, because as the smaller girl had turned around, Nina had dropped her coat to the floor. A tight, plain black t-shirt hugged her upper body, showing off her magnificent bust, not to mention her biceps. It ended just a few inches above her crotch, giving Stacy an eyeful of abs that looked like they’d been chiselled from stone. But, well… she wasn’t paying attention to that. She was paying attention to Nina’s dick, because she was naked from the waist down.

The long coat had been her only option; no trousers could have contained the python between Nina’s legs, and any skirt or dress would have bulged obscenely. And she couldn’t tuck it away, because Nina’s gorgeous, thick, pulsing cock was trapped in a chastity cage, one with what looked like a pretty heavy-duty padlock on it.

“This is what I need help with,” she gasped, taking a step towards Stacy, who was still gawping at the length slung between her muscular thighs.  
“This fffucking thing has been on me for weeks! I was p-playing around with it, but I lost the fucking k-key!”

Stacy nodded dumbly along as Nina explained, eyes glued to her new friend’s crotch as she told her about how she’d needed to have the cage custom-made, so the manufacturer would take months to make a new key…

“Please, you have to get this off me! I c-can’t think, I can’t focus, I barely sleep, I need my cock out of this metal nightmare!” she moaned, collapsing into the office’s sole chair, while wheels continued to spin in Stacy’s head. No… she shouldn’t. No way. It’d be easy to pick the lock and have her freed in minutes, but…

Stacy got to her knees, and eyed up the cage.

“Hmm… this is a toughie…” she drew her face closer, looking at the lock while she blew her breath onto Nina’s sensitive sack. She heard a whimper.  
“You see, because of the way it’s been constructed, especially these bits…” she ran her hands along some random piece of metal, making sure to gently drag her nail across the tortured cock-flesh in the process.

“This is gonna be a complicated job, I need specialist tools…”

Stacy got back to her feet and opened a drawer in her dad’s desk. Lockpicking manual, some accompanying picks… Stacy shifted those to the side, smirking as she imagined what Nina’s face would look like if she’d seen that. Now, where was… aha! A tape measure, that would do the trick.  
She turned back to Nina.

“I’m going to have to take a few measurements, first and foremost,” she said, while Nina bit her lip and nodded, looking eager to get through any process that would lead to her being able to wrap a meaty fist around her pent-up dick again.

“But first, gotta calibrate it… make sure it’s got the right measurements…” and with that, Stacy pulled off the t-shirt she’d been wearing, revealing her own rack, confined in a slightly undersized black bra. After all, she it wasn’t exactly easy to find underwear that fit her; Nina’s chest was nothing to be sniffed at, but Stacy had always been particularly proud of her tits, and she was pleased to see that they were indeed bigger than Nina’s.  
She took the tape measure, and wrapped it around her chest, as she’d done in front of the mirror so many times at home, pulling the two ends together, hands shaking a little at the deviousness of what she was about to do.

“Oh, whoops, I can’t actually make out the reading, would you mind…?” with that, she leant down, pushing her considerable cleavage right into Nina’s face, drawing a gasp from the woman, while Stacy swore she could hear metal straining as her cock tried desperately to get hard.

“Just the reading, ma'am,” her voice dripped with feigned innocence as she pushed her tits a little closer, while Nina’s breathing became increasingly laboured.

“Th-thirty seven… inches…”

“That sounds about right! Ok, just gotta test it again…”

“Again?!”

Stacy looked at Nina with as much shock as she could muster.

“Of course I have to test it again! This is important, we’re going to need at least three readings to ensure it’s working…”

“… fine,” Nina whined, hanging her head. Stacy grinned and, tape measure hand, sat down in Nina’s lap, facing her. She looked up in shock, lips slightly parted while Stacy fiddled with the tape measure.

“How big are your tits, ma'am?”

“Th-they’re… 35 i-inches, I think…”

“Well, we’ll just see…”

Stacy leant in, and, all of a sudden, their lips were less than an inch apart. Closer than that, however, were both girls’ tits, now squished together.  
“Whoops… looks like I can’t get the tape measure around those big old boobs of yours… would you mind just pushing mine back a little?” Nina trembled from head to toe, arousal and frustration clashing inside her as she slowly, tentatively, reached up and placed her hands on Stacy’s tits.

“Need you to push ma'am, get riiiggghht in there… yeah, that’s the stuff…” Stacy gave an utterly shameless moan as Nina’s strong hands pushed against her tits, revelling in the sensation as Nina groped and squeezed. It took her a few seconds of enjoyment to remember the thin pretence for this treatment, draping the tape measure around Nina’s chest and not even pretending to look at the reading.

“Y-yeah, seems about… whatever you said… oooh, yeah, that’s right…” she wiggled her hips, grinding her crotch against Nina’s stomach and undoubtedly leaving a small wet patch there as she started to soak through the shorts she’d been wearing.

Nina, meanwhile, seemed to be operating mostly on autopilot, her thoughts drowned out by the screams of her cock to get it something, any sort of stimulation, right now! She mashed and mauled Stacy’s rack through her bra, letting out incoherent moans in time with the teasing harlot, separated only by a few octaves.

All she seemed able to say was an occasional gasp of “Please…” and “No more…” which Stacy pretended not to hear; she was having WAY too much fun to stop now! Although… perhaps it would be fun to let her stew for a while…

And with that thought, she climbed out of Nina’s lap, pulling her t-shirt back on. Despite her early pleas for the sadistic torture to stop, Nina still let out a disappointed whimper.

“Just hang on a moment ma'am! Need to get some tools from outside and we’ll pop that nasty little cage straight off!” she beamed, turning and heading out the door, shutting it behind her for fear that anyone might see the half-naked Amazon sitting in what was ostensibly a wholesome family business. She took the opportunity to fan her face. Woo-wee, this job was suddenly seeming a lot more worth it… she’d often fantasised about the opportunity to torture some poor girl with a chastity belt, but to think that a prime opportunity had come walking through her door! She giggled, and sat down at the counter to touch up her makeup. Stacy wanted to look as alluring as possible, she planned to spend the next several hours making Nina’s life a living nightmare before she finally took the cage off her. After a few minutes of meticulously adding blusher and glossing her bee-stung lips to perfection, she checked her reflection. She looked like a pornstar. Perfect! She put her makeup back in her bag, along with her phone, and put it under the counter. She didn’t want to be disturbed. With that, she headed back into the office.

“Ok! I’m ready to get back to… work?” Stacy frowned. The chair was empty. How strange-

*click*

She heard the unmistakable sound of the door closing behind her. Turning, she saw Nina.

Several things were immediately striking about the woman’s appearance. One was the expression of furious anger that wouldn’t have looked out of place on a wounded bear. The second was the contents of her left hand; in it, she now held the lockpicking manual. And… oh god… the picks. Her other hand held the cage, now completely detached from her. And the part it had been detached from… well… Nina’s thick, dripping, pent-up erection stood at around 14 inches long, twitching as globs of precum raced up from her orange-sized nuts, boiling with weeks’ worth of trapped sperm, ready to be unloaded into the nearest receptacle.

Stacy gulped. Then, slowly, raised her hands above her head, and gave her tits a wiggle, like a bull fighter with a red blanket. The effect was roughly the same.

Nina dropped everything and lunged at Stacy, pinning her to the desk and tearing off her t-shirt and bra in a single movement, taking one of her bouncy, perfect boobs in each hand and squeezing them while she leaned in for a sloppy, savage kiss on the lips.

Stacy moaned into it, loving the rough treatment, wrapping her toned legs around Nina’s muscular back, while she took the effort to grind her denim-clad crotch playfully against the newly unleashed erection, soaking the already wet material with globs of precum. This latest round of teasing didn’t go unnoticed by Nina, who snarled into the kiss, before moving her hands from Stacy’s tits and shimmying her shorts down, discarding both them and the thin white thong the girl had been wearing, both making a wet *smack* as they hit the ground.

Finally, she broke the kiss, both women gasping. Nina looked down, to where her throbbing prick was lying on Stacy’s stomach, gently drooling onto her. She looked back up at Stacy, who bit her lip and gave the woman a terse little nod. Stacy had to admit she was a little nervous; she was no pure, virginal flower, but Nina’s cock was at least twice as long as anything she’d taken before. There was no denying that she wanted it, however, and she felt a thrill as Nina carefully repositioned her cock, pressing against her pussy, and frustration when she didn’t immediately start fucking her. What was she doing?

She looked up and saw that Nina’s eyes were closed, lip bitten.

“Too sensitive… gonna cum…” she gasped, and Stacy tutted.

“Honestly, I go to all this trouble… you’d better have some stamina after this first one.”

“First what - nnggghhh!”

Nina’s face went rigid as Stacy pushed herself onto her cock, driving the swollen head into her warm, wet pussy, blanking all rational thought as pure instinct took over, driving her powerful hips forward and impaling almost half her considerable length in the shortstack girl.  
“Cumming…!” she squealed, blasting at least a pint of cum into Stacy’s cunt, eyes rolling back as her first orgasm in weeks rocked her world. Stacy didn’t miss a beat, reaching around the woman and taking hold of her exceptionally well-sculpted butt, pushing her even deeper as her dick didn’t even soften, instead only twitching as it was pushed deeper.

Nina quickly got her second wind, groaning and pulling her cock back, before slamming it into Stacy again, sending shockwaves throughout her jiggly body as she hit her stride, drawing her cock out and driving another inch inside with every thrust.

“Ha! Th-thought as much… you’re so pent up you don’t even need to rest!” Stacy gasped, before Nina shut her up with another hungry kiss, her mind melting as her cock completely took over, digging her fingers into Stacy’s hips to hold the wriggling little slut still as she pounded her like a fleshlight.  
Both women moaned incoherently into the kiss as Nina pulled her hips back for another slam and hilted herself inside Stacy, blasting her with another load of thick, gooey, cum, leaking all over Stacy’s thighs and dribbling onto the table. Her cock still didn’t soften.

Stacy’s breath hitched as Nina drew her hips back again and started pounding anew. It occurred to her for the first time that maybe, just maybe, she’d bitten off more than she could chew…

\----

It took six more creampies for Nina to finally start softening. With a lewd *squelch*, she pulled her dick from Stacy’s pussy, which continued to leak a near constant stream of thick jizz all over her dad’s desk.

“Whoo… sorry if I got a little out of control there,” Nina stood up and stretched, her muscular body sheened with sweat after the bumper length fuck, and bent to pick up her long coat.

“Hopefully we can hook up again, in a slightly less, y’know, insane way… how was it for you?”

“That was the single best fuck of my entire life… there’s absolutely no way we’re not doing it again,” Stacy purred in Nina’s ear, having climbed off the desk and walked up behind her.

“Well, that’s good to hear, but don’t expect a repeat performance from me, that was just because of the-“

*click*

“- cage…”

Nina looked down in horror to see that Stacy had snuck a hand around her front, and deftly reapplied the cage.

“Like I said, we’re doing this again,” Stacy giggled, backing away from Nina with the lockpicks and the manual in her hands, looking totally in control despite the fact that, besides her socks and the semen coating the inside of her thighs, she was totally naked. If Nina hadn’t just spent over an hour fucking the little vixen, she might seriously have considered overpowering her and taking the picks, but… well, she told herself she was too tired, and that was partly true. But the simple fact was that thinking about Stacy having that much control over her made her cock strain against the now-familiar confines of her cage. She bit her lip, and nodded.

“Same time next week?”


End file.
